


Tease Me

by pinkstarpirate



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkstarpirate/pseuds/pinkstarpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto returns to coach at the IWSC Returns in the fall after swimming nationals, and on his first day he is greeted by a few familiar faces, including a very excited Hayato.  However, Hayato isn't the only Shigino that Makoto bumps into that day, and the brothers end up inviting Makoto over for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudclips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudclips/gifts).



> I have been ~~cursed~~ blessed this exchange season by getting not one, but two of my favorite authors in the two exchanges I signed up for. I had to tell myself several times while writing this to stop being terrified and just write. I hope the fic came out okay, because I procrasti-worried all the way to the very last day, Gliss. 
> 
> I am such a huge fan of KisuMako. I think that the two of them are adorable, and I'm so glad Gliss requested fluff. Fluffy KisuMako lets me show the side of Kisumi that we don't always see in fandom, where Kisumi is sweet and thoughtful, and isn't all kisses and flirting (though those are also fun, and there is certainly a bit of it in this fic). Please enjoy my first attempt at writing Kisumi and KisuMako. I really enjoyed the opportunity. <3

After the swimming season ends, after Iwatobi take sixth place in nationals, Makoto splits his time between studying for his entrance exams and working at the IWSC Returns as an instructor.  His first day back, Makoto finds six young students eagerly awaiting him and a couple of new ones.  Hayato, still shy, but more eager to be in the water than he was in the summer, greets his favorite Coach Tachibana with a warm smile.  He shows Makoto that he isn’t just swimming backstroke anymore.  He has started learning breaststroke, and he enjoys doing the front crawl as well.  Makoto is so proud that he can barely contain himself.

Makoto only has the one group of students today, because there are fewer classes during the fall and winter.  Makoto dismisses his class and everyone changes out of their swimsuits in the locker room while Makoto picks up the pool area. After that, Makoto has time to see each of his students off.  One by one each child is picked up by their parents, until only Hayato is left.  In a rush of warm autumn wind, Kisumi flies through the front doors of the swim club apologizing to his little brother for being late.

“I’m so sorry, Hayato,” Kisumi says with a smile.  He doesn’t even look up to see Makoto standing there. 

“It’s okay,” Hayato tells his older brother quietly.  “I was having fun hanging out with Coach Tachibana.”

This is when Kisumi finally looks up and sees Makoto, and the way Kisumi smiles could light up the night sky.  “You’re back!” Kisumi says with no small amount of enthusiasm.  He immediately makes his way to Makoto and greets his friend properly with a pat on the back and a mischievous grin.  “It’s nice to know that you famous swimming types still mingle with the small people.”

Makoto laughs, because Kisumi can be so ridiculous at times.  “I’m not famous.”

“I don’t know, Hayato is always talking about watching you at nationals, and seeing you make it all the way to the finals to win sixth place.  I think you must be pretty famous to have earned such admiration,” Kisumi says and gives Makoto a wink. 

“You were so cool, Coach Tachibana,” Hayato agrees, and he starts making swimming motions in the air, acting out the race he saw.

So many of Makoto’s friends and family made the trip to see him and the rest of the Iwatobi team compete, but getting to see Hayato after the race was one of the most touching things about the whole experience.  Hayato was so proud of his favorite coach.  The fact that Makoto could inspire someone like Hayato, who was once terrified of water, to continue to pursue swimming is why Makoto wants to coach. 

Kisumi interrupts Makoto’s thoughts by telling him, “You really did look cool,” and it makes Makoto blush.

Compliments always throw him off, because Makoto doesn’t always know how to respond to them properly.  “Thanks, Kisumi,” he says, trying to wave it off before the two brothers embarrass him any further. 

Makoto is saved by Hayato.  The little boy tugs on Kisumi’s pant leg and points outside.  “We should get home and help dad with dinner,” he says, and Kisumi nods.

“Hayato is right, we should probably get going,” Kisumi says, but just before he is ready to turn and walk out the door, he asks Makoto, “Would you like to hang out sometime?  I haven’t seen you since we played ball a month ago.  If you aren’t busy, I’d love a chance to catch up.  Maybe you can help me make decisions on college.  Dad has been bugging me about it, and mom wants me to come to Tokyo for school to be closer to her.”

Hayato panics when Kisumi mentions this, and tightly hugs Kisumi’s leg.  “I don’t want you to move far away like mom.”

Kisumi tries to console him, but Hayato won’t detach himself from Kisumi’s leg.  Hayato’s tiny arms wrap around him tightly and Hayato hides by pressing his face into Kisumi’s thigh.  Kisumi looks embarrassed and apologizes to Makoto for the scene.  Kisumi slowly pets Hayato’s hair and gives his little brother a sympathetic look. 

Kisumi turns to Makoto with a shrug and whispers, “The divorce has been a little difficult on him.”  And then Kisumi tries to untangle himself from Hayato again and says to his brother, “Come on, kiddo, we have to get home and help dad, or he might burn the curry.”

Hayato shakes his head against Kisumi’s leg, and refuses to move.  Hayato is such a quiet, kind child, but right now he is definitely showing his Shigino flair for the dramatic. 

Makoto kneels down to get on Hayato’s level.  He puts a hand on the tiny boy’s shoulder until Hayato looks at him.  “How about I walk with you and Kisumi back to your house?”

Hayato’s eyes grow big, but then he gives Makoto a worried look.  “Don’t you have to get home and eat with your family?” he asks.

“I’ll give them a call and let them know I’ll be late.  It isn’t a problem Hayato-kun.  You’ll just have to wait while I go change.  Can you do that?”

Hayato doesn’t release Kisumi’s leg, but he nods.   Hayato’s sadness is so genuine that Makoto’s heart aches seeing him this upset.  Makoto doesn’t know what it is like to have parents who don’t love each other.  Makoto’s family has always been filled with happiness and love.  His parents, though not as bad as Haruka’s parents, often act like love-struck teens.  Makoto supposes he is lucky, but it is still rather embarrassing to have parents who are so demonstrative of their feelings for one another. 

“I’ll be right back,” Makoto says as he runs off to the locker room to change out of his uniform polo.  He does it as quickly as he can, hanging the shirt up in the staff closet before rushing out to the lobby again. Makoto comes back to find Hayato finally detached from Kisumi. 

“Hayato and I had a really great idea while you were gone,” Kisumi says with a smirk.  Hayato is quiet, but he smiles shyly and nods as Kisumi tells Makoto, “I told Hayato that green curry is your favorite food, and we should invite Coach Tachibana to eat dinner with us since it is on the menu tonight.  That way Coach won’t have to eat cold leftovers when he gets back to his house later.”

“I like green curry too!” Hayato tells Makoto, most of his happy exuberance back now. 

Makoto can hardly decline such a kind offer, so he just gives a soft laugh.  “I’d like that,” he agrees.

The walk to Kisumi’s house from the swim club goes by quickly.  Hayato regales his favorite brother and his favorite coach with stories about a class fieldtrip.  Kisumi hangs on Hayato’s every word.  When they reach the house, Kisumi apologizes for it not being as tidy as it should be.  Kisumi, Hayato, and his father have been really busy the last couple of days and household chores had been shoved to the side, so while Kisumi and Makoto cut up meat and vegetables for the curry, Hayato picks up the living room and organizes the bedroom that he and Kisumi share. 

“He’s such a good kid.  I wish the twins were less rambunctious and more like Hayato sometimes,” Makoto says as he carefully dices an onion into small pieces. 

Kisumi laughs, and looks fondly over to where his little brother is stacking old newspapers into a pile for recycling.  “He really is a well-behaved kid.  I don’t know what’s going to happen next year when I go away for college.  Maybe I should just stay here and go to the local college instead.  Living at home would be cheaper, and then I could still be here for dad and Hayato.”

As if that is the cue, the eldest Shigino rushes in the front door, and makes apologies for being late, much like Kisumi did back at the swim club.  “Oh good,” he says, “You started dinner, thank goodness.”  He rustles Hayato’s hair and with the same trademark Shigino smirk, he leans down and says quietly to his youngest son, “I see your favorite Coach Tachibana is joining us too.” 

“Thank you for having me,” Makoto says, suddenly nervous for some reason. 

It makes Kisumi laugh, and he stops cutting the chicken long enough to teasingly nudge Makoto with his elbow.  “Relax, Makoto.  You are always welcome here.”

Makoto goes back to cutting vegetables.  When they are done, Kisumi dumps the chicken and vegetables into a pan to sauté for a couple of minutes.  Then, he adds the coconut milk, green curry paste, lemongrass, ginger, and lime juice.  Kisumi finally adds in a sweet basil leaf and then leaves the curry to simmer.

“I want to do the rice,” Hayato says and pulls a small stool up to the counter and steps onto it.

Kisumi hands his little brother a measuring cup almost full of rice and Hayato opens up the rice maker and dumps it in.  Kisumi then fills the measuring cup with water and Hayato also pours that in as well.  “Make sure to turn it on,” Kisumi tells Hayato, and Hayato presses the start button and then jumps off his stool.  “Good job, kiddo,” Kisumi praises Hayato.

While the rice and curry cook, Hayato and his father sit on the couch and watch a televised baseball game, which seems to be pretty exciting.  It is almost the end of the regular baseball season.  The Japan Series is set to start in a little less than two weeks. 

Makoto stands in the kitchen and leans against the wall while Kisumi starts to clean up their prep work.  “Thanks for coming.  I know Hayato appreciates it,” Kisumi says as he rinses off a knife.

Makoto grabs a towel and takes the clean knife carefully from Kisumi to dry it.  “It isn’t a problem.  I like spending time with you guys,” Makoto says, and he really does. 

Kisumi is a person whom Makoto has always gotten along with.  Makoto has even managed to get Kisumi back into Haru’s good graces, which was much easier after Haru returned from Australia, having finally found his dream and not panicking about his future anymore.  Makoto wonders how much of Haru’s irritation with Kisumi had truly been Kisumi, and how much had been Haru just being irritated with life.  Kisumi and Haru seemed to get along decently the last couple of times all three of them hung out together, or at least as well as Haru gets along with anyone. 

Kisumi hands Makoto a clean, wet cutting board, and Makoto dries it.  The kitchen looks tidy, and the simmering curry smells delicious.  Kisumi wipes down the counter and then pulls out a chair from the dining table and sits.  Makoto takes a seat next to him.  Both the eldest and the youngest Shigino cheer from the couch as someone on their favorite team hits a triple.  Kisumi smiles at his family and then sighs.

Makoto fidgets just a little, and then asks Kisumi the question that has been on his mind.  “How have you been doing since…” and Makoto doesn’t know how to ask it exactly. 

Shortly after Makoto had to temporarily quit coaching to make time to train for nationals, Kisumi mentioned his mom took a job in Tokyo.  Then, as people are apt to do in small towns, Makoto’s mother heard through the rumor mill that the Shiginos were getting a divorce and asked about how Kisumi and Hayato were doing.

Kisumi understands the question Makoto doesn’t finish.  “I think we’re doing as well as we can be.  Dad struggles the most.  I know he’s still in love with mom, but he is angry at her for leaving.  Hayato misses her a lot.  I’ve been so busy with basketball, school, and trying to keep things going around here, that I haven’t really had time to think about it much.”

There is a long pause, and Makoto tries to keep the conversation from getting awkward by bringing up basketball instead.  “The Winter Cup preliminaries start soon, don’t they?  How is your team looking?” Makoto asks.

Kisumi’s smile is weary as he holds up his hand, “At least I’m at hundred percent.  My wrist doesn’t hurt like it did during the summer tournament.  But I don’t think my team will make it past the preliminary rounds, honestly.  The competition in our bracket is just too tough to make it to the regional round with how young and inexperienced our team is.  There just aren’t enough second and third years.”

Makoto winces, because Kisumi tried very hard to get him to stick with basketball in middle school.  Makoto wonders if everything would be different if he hadn’t quit basketball back then.  Would Makoto have even gone to Iwatobi High School?  Maybe he and Kisumi would be prepping for the Winter Cup together, determined to lead their team to victory.  A single choice can change everything.

The two of them continue to make small talk for a bit until the rice maker beeps once, and a timer pops on showing the remaining time.  Kisumi stands up and walks to the stove to stir the curry.  Makoto salivates from the smell.  Kisumi must notice, because he pulls a spoon out a drawer, scoops a little bit out, blows on it to cool it off, and brings it over to Makoto. 

“Here, taste this,” he says, holding the spoon near Makoto’s mouth. 

Makoto is embarrassed as he lets Kisumi feed him the bite.  This is something Kisumi often did during middle school.  He was always willing to share food, but for some reason he had a penchant for feeding it to his friends, especially Haru. 

The texture of the curry is smooth and silky, and the coconut milk is buttery and warm.  There is just enough spice in it to make Makoto’s tongue tingle.  He chews the bite and swallows, giving Kisumi an approving grin.  “It’s delicious,” Makoto says, and Kisumi beams at the compliment. 

When the rice is done, Kisumi makes a plate for everyone.  He takes his father’s and Hayato’s plates to them in the living room, because they are far too engrossed in their baseball game to come eat with Makoto and Kisumi at the table.  Makoto waits to start eating his curry until Kisumi joins him, they both say thanks for the food and then dig in. 

When Makoto finishes his first plate, Kisumi automatically serves him a bit more.  “It’s your favorite, spoil yourself,” Kisumi insists when Makoto tries to politely decline, despite wanting to devour the remaining curry. 

Kisumi doesn’t take seconds, and props his head up on his hand and smiles at Makoto as he watches him eat.  “Kisumi,” Makoto whines, “It isn’t polite to stare at someone when they’re eating.”

Kisumi responds with a slight grin, but doesn’t look away.  “I can’t help it,” he tells Makoto, “You look so happy.”

Makoto feels a little guilty, because Kisumi, often full of smiles and warmth, comes across as a little duller today than usual.  There is something that dampens Kisumi’s bright smile and his usually indomitable spirit.  Kisumi is doing his best to keep his family happy and stable for Hayato and his father’s sake, but it must be tough on him. 

Hayato takes a break from the game long enough to bring Kisumi both his and his father’s plates.  “You must have been hungry!” Kisumi exclaims when he sees Hayato’s plate is practically licked clean.  “I gave you a big helping too. 

“It was really good tonight,” Hayato says, and then rushes back to watch the final inning of his baseball game.  He takes the spot on the couch right next to his father and presses into the older man’s side.  Kisumi’s father reacts by draping an arm over his youngest son and hugging him.  Makoto smiles, because the Shiginos have always been a very physically affectionate bunch. 

After Kisumi and Makoto finish doing the rest of the dishes, and put the leftovers in the fridge, Kisumi drags Makoto outside to the backyard.  It is a beautiful night for mid-October, still warm enough to not need a coat, but there is a definite crisp edge to the breeze.  The two of them sit in the porch swing out under the darkening sky. 

Makoto should probably head back home.  Walking will take too long at this point, so he will have to take the train, but he lingers, because being with Kisumi is nice.  There are still two more trains he can take.  Makoto decides to stay and texts his mom to let her know that he is still at the Shiginos.

“I know you have a birthday coming up,” Kisumi says as he leans back, kicking off and rocking the swing, forcing Makoto to do the same to keep it in sync.  It makes quiet creaking noises as the two of them swing back and forth.

It’s true; Makoto’s birthday is less than a month away.  He has already heard whispers of a surprise party from the rather unsneaky Gou and Nagisa.  “Yep, I’ll make sure Haru invites you to the party if there is one.”

“Oooo, a party,” Kisumi trying to be sly, raising his eyebrows in mock-surprise.

“So there is a party,” Makoto says with a laugh, “And you obviously already know about it.”

Kisumi gives Makoto a sheepish grin, and he nods.  “Don’t tell them I told you,” Kisumi says with a chuckle.  “I was sworn to secrecy by Gou and Rin.  I think they are going all out this year.”

“Rin too?” Makoto asks, afraid to imagine how crazy his birthday will probably be.

“So, what do you want for your birthday?” Kisumi asks.  “If you don’t tell me I’m just going to get you one of those fancy stopwatches to help you coach better.”

Makoto laughs, mostly because he already has three of those fancy stopwatches.  “You don’t have to get me a gift.  Well, you could cook me curry again.  I’d never say no to curry.”

Kisumi lights up and he gives Makoto a playful wink as he says, “Alright, a curry date.”

And, like so many things do, this causes Makoto to blush so hard that his ears burn.  He is absolutely positive that he is a ridiculous shade of red.  He is grateful for the minimal lighting of the backyard and the dark night around them. 

“Y-yes…a curry date sounds nice,” and Makoto stutters and he wonders if he is pushing things by playing into Kisumi’s joke.  It is just a joke, right?

But Kisumi stops pushing the swing with his feet, and the two of them stop rocking.  Makoto is so mortified that he can’t even look over to where his friend sits.  He knew it, he shouldn’t have said that.  Kisumi meant it as a joke, and now Makoto went and made things awkward.  He is about to make an apology when Kisumi leans over, and is suddenly in Makoto’s personal space.

“K-kisumi…” Makoto says quietly, his tongue tripping over his friend’s name. 

Kisumi laughs softly, as if this is what he had been waiting for, and murmurs, “I know, that’s what I’m trying to do, Makoto,” as he leans in the last few inches and presses his mouth to Makoto’s mouth.

The kiss is nice.  It is warm and soft and sweet.  Makoto feels as Kisumi smiles against his lips when Makoto begins to return the kiss, working his mouth against Kisumi’s mouth.  Makoto tips his head and their lips slot together more easily.  Kisumi nibbles on Makoto’s lower lip and gently sucks it between his own.  There is a brief moment when Kisumi’s tongue sweeps along the seam of Makoto’s mouth, which Makoto parts just a bit and lets Kisumi explore him. 

Makoto wraps one of his hands around the back of Kisumi’s neck to hold him securely in place, and his other hand slinks low around Kisumi’s waist.  Kisumi pulls back just enough to break the kiss, and then teasingly presses his lips back to Makoto’s lips—once, twice, and one final time before pulling back completely. 

“I have wanted to do that all summer,” Kisumi says with a mischievous grin.  “You have no idea how adorable you are when you coach Hayato.  Not to mention, I think I have a thing for those full body swim suit things thanks to you, and honestly, they look awful on anyone but you.”

Makoto swallows and just listens to Kisumi talk.  He doesn’t know how Kisumi has the ability to make words right now.  Makoto is still in shock, mouth tingling, heart racing, and he can feel his blush only deepen as Kisumi reaches and takes one of Makoto’s hands into his. 

“I’ve wanted to confess, but I didn’t think…well, I’d hoped, but I didn’t assume you’d be into me like that,” and Kisumi just keeps talking, rambling like he often does.

“I am,” Makoto says, interrupting Kisumi, and Kisumi looks confused enough that Makoto forces himself to clarify, “I am into you…like _that_.”

Kisumi smiles and leans in and steals a quick kiss.  “Oh good,” he says as he pulls back, “I was hoping I was right, because I…I really like you, Makoto.” 

Kisumi says the last bit without any of his normal cocky demeanor.  It is sweet and there is something about the honesty of the moment that pushes Makoto to be bold.  He leans in and kisses Kisumi.  It must catch the other boy off guard, because a squeak escapes from Kisumi’s mouth as Makoto slides into that perfect place where their lips slot together and Makoto can control the pace and pressure.  When he finally pulls away, Makoto smiles and tells Kisumi, “I like you, too.”

Makoto and Kisumi stay outside and kiss for a long time, the two of them finally pull apart and return to their casual conversation.  Kisumi continues to hold Makoto’s hand.  It isn’t until they hear the back door opening that they fully break away from each other.  Hayato calls out into the darkness, and then sees them sitting on the porch swing.

“I just wanted to say goodnight,” Hayato says as he comes over, dressed in his pajamas, and gives Kisumi a goodnight hug.  Kisumi returns it and plants a kiss on the crown of Hayato’s head.  Hayato breaks away and gives Makoto a hug next.  “See you next week at the swim club,” Hayato tells him, and Makoto hugs the little boy tightly.  Shiginos could be so darn charming. 

When Hayato goes back inside, Kisumi stands and says, “I suppose that is my cue to walk you to the train station and see you off.”

Makoto doesn’t want to leave, but when he glances at his watch, he realizes there is only one train left, Walking an hour and a half back home in the dark didn’t sound like fun.  He has done it before, but he is tired, and his mind is fuzzy from all those kisses Kisumi gave him.  The train is the better option.  He stands and walks back inside the house with Kisumi.  Kisumi lets his father know where he is going, and then the two of them put on their shoes and head off.

“So what do you think I should do about the college thing?” Kisumi asks as they make their way along the street toward the station.  “It’s likely that I will get into the Tokyo university that I want to, but I can’t help but feel guilty for leaving dad and Hayato.  The local college doesn’t really have the program I want.”

“What program are you considering?” Makoto asks.  He walks close enough to Kisumi that they keep bumping into one another—a shoulder presses against a shoulder, a hand brushes against a hand. 

“There is a physical education program I’m looking into at Tokai University.  If I stayed here I’d probably have to do elementary education, or business, but I’m not sure that is for me,” Kisumi says, his brows furrowing as he explains.

“I didn’t know you wanted to be a teacher,” Makoto says, “I always thought you’d go into law like your mother.”  Kisumi’s mother was a well-known lawyer in the area before she moved away. 

“I definitely don’t want to do that.  Mom’s newest job working with international patents bores me to tears.  I don’t want to be like her, miserable with my job and my family.  I want something to be proud of,” Kisumi says quietly, and he sounds so sad that Makoto actually reaches over and takes Kisumi’s hand in his and gives it a quick squeeze before letting it go again. 

“I want to make a difference.  And I’m good with kids,” Kisumi brags, breaking free of the sorrow of just moment ago.  “All of Hayato’s friends adore me.” 

Before Makoto can think better of it, he agrees, “You are pretty easy to adore.”

After Makoto realizes what he said, he has to stop walking so he can bury his face in his hands.  Had he really said something so embarrassing?  Kisumi doesn’t miss a beat; he just pokes Makoto’s arm with a finger and says, “You’re pretty easy to adore, too.”  This, of course, does nothing to alleviate Makoto of his mortification.   

When Makoto finally gets his blushing under control and starts walking again, he tells Kisumi that Tokai University is one of two universities in Tokyo that he will also be taking the entrance exams for.  Their coaching program is good.  “I bet there are a lot of classes that the overlap between physical education program and competitive sports program,” Makoto tells Kisumi.

Kisumi contemplates this, and then he grumbles, “You are not making my decision easier, Makoto.  I really don’t know if I can leave them.”

“Hayato is tougher than you think,” Makoto says, trying to express his feelings in a way that will not upset Kisumi.  “It won’t be easy for Hayato, but I bet he’d be proud of you if you go after your dream.  I know for certain that Hayato wouldn’t want you to give up on it for his sake, and your father definitely wouldn’t want that either.”

Kisumi is quiet for a long time.  Makoto can see the train station ahead.  He knows he doesn’t have a lot of time before the last train of the night comes.  When the two of them reach the platform, they sit on one of the benches.  Kisumi finally breaks his silence by saying, “How can I just leave my little brother like that?  I know Hayato and dad are probably strong enough to handle it, but I’m not sure I am.”

Makoto thinks about all the things and the people he will leave behind to pursue his dream by going to university in Tokyo.  It isn’t easy, but some dreams are worth it.  “I know you are, Kisumi.  You have always been a strong person.”

Kisumi shakes his head, and there is something profoundly sad about how defeated Kisumi looks in this moment.  The train platform is empty other than the two of them, so Makoto glances around to make sure no one can see, and then leans in and presses a quick kiss to Kisumi’s cheek. 

It seems to snap Kisumi out of his mood, and he raising a brow at Makoto.  “Bold move, Coach Tachibana,” Kisumi says in his teasing way, and that is all it takes to make Makoto go from someone brave to that blushing, self-conscious boy who would never show public displays of affection so flippantly.  Makoto can’t believe he actually did that.

Kisumi laughs, and the sound of it makes all of the blushing and humiliation worth it.  Makoto takes a deep breath and turns to Kisumi.  “Look, don’t discount yourself,” he says.  Makoto has always been good at cheering people on, and he wants Kisumi to know that he is worth a bit of cheerleading.  “You really are a strong person, Kisumi.  And if you want to go after your dream, you should.  You and I can come home as much as we can afford to.  We can take the Shinkansen back together.”

There is something devilish about how Kisumi says, “Oh, long train rides with my boyfriend, how romantic,” and then he winks at Makoto as if to make sure his less than pure intentions are understood. 

Makoto face flushes hotly as he mumbles, “Don’t tease, Kisumi.”

Kisumi drops the playful tone, and is absolutely serious and genuine when he says, “I’m being serious, Makoto.  I’d really like that.”

It’s that moment Makoto realizes he actually has a boyfriend.  Kisumi Shigino isn’t just his friend anymore.  After the confession, the kisses, the hand holding—the two of them _are_ boyfriends.  Makoto has never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend before.  It is definitely a nice feeling. 

Makoto doesn’t have a lot of time to ponder this, because the sound of the train approaching fills the station.  “I’m sorry, I have to go,” Makoto says, regretting having to leave Kisumi.

“It’s okay,” Kisumi tells him, and he puts a hand on Makoto’s shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze.  “Call me when you get home, okay?”

Makoto isn’t sure he can wait until he gets home, but he nods.  Kisumi, in true Kisumi fashion, sneaks a quick peck to Makoto’s lips just before the train pulls in.  Kisumi watches with a satisfied smirk as Makoto gets on the train.  Makoto is flushing so hard that one of the other passengers asks if he is alright.  Makoto just nods, because how exactly do you explain someone as troublesome as Kisumi?

The train starts to pull out of the station, and Makoto laughs as he sees Kisumi waving goodbye by gesticulating wildly, arms flying over his head in wide, quick arcs.  The smile on Kisumi’s face as he disappears out of sight causes a comfortable warmth to bloom in Makoto’s chest.  Makoto double checks to make sure his phone is on manner’s mode, and he sees a text from Kisumi.

‘ _Let’s chase our dreams together,’_ it says, followed by a couple winking emojis and several emojis blowing kisses. 

Makoto responds with an, ‘ _Okay,_ ’ and a smiling emoji and then puts his phone back in his pocket.


End file.
